


For Want of a Coin

by BugTongue



Series: Chroleopika Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, ChroLeoPika Week, It's really about the knives, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mercenaries, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Day 1: Historical/Period DramaPrince of the Kurta kingdom, Kurapika finds himself out of luck while held for ransom.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Chroleopika Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171028
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: CLK Week '21





	For Want of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out, running and curating even a very tiny event is a lot more work than just writing for a few prompts lmao, I am LATE to my OWN PARTY.
> 
> But I am here. I am sorry this is not sexier.

The hand around his mouth pressed tight to the flesh, but the knife at his throat was what kept him docile.

A man; tall, dark hair and broad shoulders, brows that came down to battle for space with his lashes. Kurapika allowed his lids to lower imperiously, mouth twisting with displeasure at being snuck up on while waiting to be undressed for bed. “You are not who I was expecting in my bedchamber this evening.”

“I hope you don’t find me lacking. Come, we gotta get out of here.”

“Hm. You, not I.” Kurapika jammed his elbow back into his attacker in order to better hide the barest shiver taking hold of his bones at the low voice that had caressed his ear. Push the arm aside, step forward to yank on the pulley that signaled his need for assistance, and was promptly yanked back by the arm to watch the tassel flail about like a live thing.

He was turned and shoved into the wall, this time with his attacker so close he could watch the man's eyebrows go up imploringly. "Please behave, prince, I really don't wanna cut you with this."

"Why, have you poisoned it?"

"Not I, but is it poisoned? Most likely." 

The would-be kidnapper's eyes shifted as he listened to a guard walk past the bedchamber, evidently not having been told of the danger. Poisoned or no, Kurapika couldn't assume this man wouldn't slice him open if he cried out, if for no other reason than spite. The sound of booted feed faded into the distance before the man looked at him and made a considering grunt.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just don't seem like the fearsome demon I was told to be wary of."

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed at the familiar title, but his lip had barely curled before the man pulled him from the wall and spun him to walk forward, the knife never forgotten or carelessly placed as he was moved down the hall and dodged through hallways and serving paths. This was someone who knew the layout of the castle, Kurapika thought to himself as he was led away from his home. Someone had planned this extensively, and he wasn’t sure it was the man currently handling him out into the darkness. In fact, there may have been no reaction from the servants or guards because of said planning…

“Lost in thought, shining one?”

“What is your name, thief?” Kurapika sighed as the blade tapped against his lips. “You would put poison to my tongue, or did you forget what you told me?”

“The outside of your lips, milord.” There was a grin in the man’s voice. “The name is Leorio, and even if I did poison you now we are well out of range for my own harm. I have no problem carrying you from here.”

“Reassuring.”

“Look on the bright side, this is only a ransom. You’ll be back in your bed by a few day’s time.” This, Kurapika was not sure he believed. As they stole away into the night he felt his lip tingle and had to fight the urge to suck on it as the vault of heaven disappeared behind the surrounding forest’s canopy.

\---

“Could you repeat your message from the king, please?” The leader of the roguish mercenary band that had captured him was of a strange sort. Soft in the voice as in the eyes, but with an air about him reminiscent of a butcher. This was the man who had gently tied his wrists behind his back and nearly broken the bones therein when Kurapika struggled against the action. When he bade the messenger to speak again, the man before them paled.

“On council of the Elder priesthood-”

“God damn it,” Kurapika rolled his eyes and felt a pinch at his side from Leorio, who was clearly trying to keep the situation from deteriorating.

“A-ah, the message is as thus. Um. You may do with the prince as you wish, we will pay no boon to thieves and marauders, do not return.”

“Do you think that last part was more directed to yourself, courier?” Chrollo smiled as the man crossed himself, then he brought a gloved hand to his cheek and laughed as though this were some joke. Kurapika turned his head and felt himself pulled beyond the range he might be able to kick from. “My apologies. I hate to ask this of you, but as we have all been so terribly cheated I believe you might be smart enough to empty your pockets before you leave us.”

“You intend to let me leave?”

“I speak only for myself, my archers may decide a retreating figure just fine for target practice.” As if cued, the woman beside him slipped an arrow into her crossbow in smooth motions befitting a queen.

“Leave the foolish little man alone, if he wishes to turn tail and abandon me then so be it, I would rather it even.” Kurapika held his head up as the messenger shifted his stance a few times, and as chrollo let his gaze slide sideways to watch his captive.

“Would you bargain for a man who brings no bargain for your own soul?”

“If there is no bargain for my own soul then what have I to offer?” His temper rose to the back of his throat, silencing him for the next breath. Then, he lowered his voice. “You have me, should that not be enough?”

Chrollo did not let his gaze wander as he raised a hand, and the archer lowered her weapon.

\---

“And what is to stop me from walking home?” Kurapika balanced the sword in his palm, feeling the weight of it and where it best liked to rest.

“You would return home to the faces of those who left you to your fate?” The king of thieves himself sat in the dirt to fiddle with a knife, a rag, and a small green vial of what Kurapika could only assume was poison. When he didn’t respond, Chrollo nodded as though in understanding. “If you leave, you should know that it’s no effort at all to locate and drag you back to camp.”

“I should assume not, given the ease with which your lapdog navigated my castle.”

“ _Your_ castle,” A snort from behind them where Leorio was stoking coals into flame. “ _Lapdog_. Presumptuous on all accounts, I hardly know which is the worst of them.”

“My apologies, your expert kidnapper,” he swung the sword once, then let it rest atop his wrist before hooking it with his thumb, sliding it home to its scabbard.

“Thank you.” Leorio nodded and returned, satisfied, to his task. “And don’t go giving the bastard a heavy ego about things, I’m the one who had to get a place of employ among the servants in order to sneak you out of there in the first place, and we still didn’t get any damn coins!”

The fire took the wood that was offered to it, eating its way up into the loose bark of one log and fizzling out the leaves of a thinner branch beside it. Kurapika supposed this was a better trade than the expectations of marriage and rule, although hardly simpler; press-ganged into a mercenary’s life. It could have been worse. He hoped the messenger told the Elder of his near-death experience and spread at least some thin veneer of regret amongst the royal house. The cheap curs.

Sword sheathed and his impromptu moment of training behind him, he turned to watch the camp crawl to life beneath the soft glow of sunrise. Well, if he had to go through endless tutelage for leading, he might as well attempt to unseat a different king. A look to the side showed a man smiling at his knives, and Kurapika couldn’t shake the idea that his thoughts had been too clear.


End file.
